


Sunrise

by acacia59



Category: The Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacia59/pseuds/acacia59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life on the road can leave one with strange longings and fruitless musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

 

The road is cold and long and smells like stale air and static electricity. There is something about this, this living on tour, jumping from one soulless hotel to the next that makes my skin itch, my muscles twitch nervously. The moon is barely over the horizon, it is as bloated and fat as my brain feels, trapped in my too small head. Its light splashes over the view from my window, the silvered glow whitewashing the view of the car park and turning to gray the multicolored rubbish spilling from the dumpsters and sends glittering sparks from the layer of snow that has accumulated over everything.

I think about you in your own room or perhaps not, perhaps miles away, lost in this strange city that seems at once familiar and alien. I think about the times that I almost let slip how I feel, accidentally, caught up in the force of your personality. I would tell you, I think, as I chew on a torn cuticle which is nestled too close to the curve of my nail to grip properly, but for the fact that I don’t know which words would come out of my mouth. _I love you. I hate you._ I sigh and try to pretend that there is really any difference anymore.

I have spent so many sleepless night thinking of you that it no longer seems strange, that a bandmate should captivate me so. It is as if in this breathless moment before dawn, there are only four people in this world, under this moon, and their relationships play out like some melodramatic Greek play. I inhale and cannot feel the oxygen coursing through my lungs and through my capillaries and into my blood. It can’t reach me, you have taken my breath away.


End file.
